


老偏方治感冒

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 卡鸣新年祭。不要学习不良上忍们。新年快乐，祝大家身体健康，身体健康，身体健康。平安平安平安。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 24





	老偏方治感冒

卡卡西虽说经常受伤，但却不常生病。毕竟年轻力壮，身体素质好。

但这次的流感却让卡卡西意外中招了。

“ 老师，感冒的话就要去医院的说！ ” 鸣人掐着腰对卡卡西说，但被卡卡西拒绝了。

春野樱最近忙的不行，木叶病院目之所及之处全都是带着口罩前来诊治的患者。卡卡西自认为忍者的身体素质肯定远超普通村民，此外，作为老师，自己也实在不忍心在这种时候去给自己可爱的学生添麻烦。

鸣人眯着眼经思考着，自己老师的一番歪理竟然让他觉得很有道理，在将要被卡卡西彻底说服的紧要关头，鸣人突然福至心灵地想起来木叶另一位歪理大师曾对他传授过的偏方。

“ 来做吧，卡卡西老师！ ”

“ 诶！？ ” 看着自家学生闪亮的蓝眼睛，卡卡西十分困惑话题是怎样瞬间从病理学转到生理学的。

“ 带土哥说，感冒时候做那种事的话，就能把病毒全部都射出去哦！ ”

“ 不，等等鸣人，这种话怎么看都是毫无道理吧。再说你为什么要去相信带土那个笨蛋告诉你的笨蛋偏方 — 啊～ ”

众所周知，漩涡鸣人是毫不犹豫的行动派。毕竟这家伙确实从头到尾地贯彻着自己有话直说、说到做到的忍道。

所以还没等卡卡西把试图反驳的话说完，鸣人就把手伸进了卡卡西的裤子里。

宽松的上忍裤子给了漩涡鸣人提供了方便的作案条件，此时正不受拘束地握着卡卡西的阴茎揉捏着。因为有些发烧的缘故，卡卡西的性器摸起来比平时要更加滚烫。

“ 老师的话不用动，全部交给我就好的说。 ”

卡卡西跟木叶的苍蓝猛兽迈特凯是两个极端，一个天天将青春挂嘴边，断了腿也能倒立行走极限修炼，从西瓜头到连体衣都告诉着外人自己青春活力无极限。另一位终日懒洋洋，除了任务时，连眼皮都懒得睁开。而卡卡西更加懒惰的一面也在与漩涡鸣人同居后被身为同居人和男友的鸣人发掘出来。

头发懒得整理就罢了，这家伙连爱都懒得做。

虽然次数少，但好在忍界闻名的木叶技师不愧他技师之名，一样行样样行，干一样行一样。

鸣人虽说不是欲求不满，但还是多少有些意犹未尽。

他漩涡鸣人也想要一夜七次的爱情。

对于漩涡鸣人来说，此时是个千载难逢的好机会，毕竟主动权掌握在自己。

卡卡西任由鸣人把自己的裤子扒了个精光，享受着鸣人的服务，看着鸣人上下撸动着自己的性器。他倒是没什么心思去反抗，感冒中的自己浑身酸痛肌无力，至于鸣人的话，嘛，反正有九喇嘛看护，再说笨蛋是不会感冒的。

就任他折腾去吧。

卡卡西的黑色上忍上衣褪到胸口，鸣人的双手抚过之处皆染上情动的粉红色，乳头猛地暴露在空气中，此时正挺立着。因为发烧的缘故，卡卡西的身体也比平常更加敏感。

“ 唔 — 鸣人 —” 卡卡西一边发出难耐的呻吟，一边在鸣人的手心挺着腰，谁知却被鸣人看清了他想早点射完早点结束的耍赖行为。

“ 不行的哦，卡卡西老师。 ” 鸣人松开了握着卡卡西性器的手，任由那个失去爱抚的大家伙无助地立在冰冷的空气中， “ 你要射给我才能治好感冒的说。 ”

鸣人把自己脱了个精光，虚骑在卡卡西的腰上，用手指往自己的后穴里送着润滑剂，给自己做着扩张。

被鸣人骑在身下的卡卡西看到鸣人的阴茎一点一点被他自己的手指干到勃起，自己学生时不时传来的情动的呻吟声更是催情的毒药。情欲泛上卡卡西的眼角，喉结更是在咽喉里难耐地滚动着，但双臂却被鸣人用膝盖结实地压在身体的两侧，因此只能苦苦地忍耐。

“ 鸣人，让我来帮你吧。 ”

“ 不要，卡卡西老师。 ” 鸣人一边扩张着一边用手压住卡卡西的胸膛，制住了卡卡西欲起的身， “ 我说过的吧，老师你不用动，要全 — 部 —  交给我的说！ ” 说完就继续慢条斯理地给自己做着扩张。

直到小穴能容纳下三根手指，鸣人才扶着卡卡西的阴茎慢慢坐了下去。

龟头一点点挤进穴口，对方滚烫的性器一点点楔入身体的过程让鸣人既舒服又痛苦，喉咙里不自觉地发出黏糊糊的呜咽声。

性器完整埋入鸣人体内的瞬间，两个人都发出了舒爽的叹喂声，体温差带来的快感要比平时更加撩拨着两个人的感官。

“ 好深 —” 鸣人伸手向两人身体相连的地方摸去。一想到卡卡西是任由他享用的就让鸣人更加的情动。他一边扶着卡卡西结实的腰腹，一边动了起来。

鸣人对自己的身体很熟悉，因为他曾在卡卡西的指导下一寸一寸地开发过自己的身体。但比起其他姿势，乘骑带来的体感还是有所不同。性爱的节奏是由鸣人自己完全掌控的，他自然知道由哪种力度和角度会让自己最爽。此外，重力好似总是能让卡卡西的阴茎捅到甬道的尽头，被全部填满的感觉让鸣人爽到发疯。

鸣人骑在卡卡西的阴茎上晃着腰，每一次动作都能准确地擦过自己的前列腺上。快感一点点积累，由脊椎窜上他的四肢百骸，他情动的呻吟也愈发失控。鸣人食髓知味地追逐着那根带给他快乐的那根东西，起伏的动作也越来越大，阴茎随着他的动作来回晃着，晃着卡卡西的眼。

“ 鸣人 …” 卡卡西叫着鸣人的名字，伸出手去抚摸他面前这具充满活力的肉体，从他结实的腰腹一路向上，恣意揉捏着鸣人的胸肌，用指节扯着鸣人挺立在胸口的乳尖。

他痴迷且向往鸣人的肉体，年轻，健壮，永远充满活力的肉体。富有弹性的肌肉摸起来手感很好，蜜色的皮肤是来自太阳的馈赠。

卡卡西觉得太阳总是偏爱着他的学生，鸣人就像是太阳在人间的使者，永远闪耀着，如太阳一般耀眼，吸引着别人的视线。

而卡卡西就是这其中最虔诚的信徒。

迎合着鸣人的动作，卡卡西顶着腰。每一次顶撞卡卡西的阴茎好似都能破到他身体的最深处。灭顶的快感逐渐把鸣人淹灭，鸣人觉得好似有电流在他身体里流窜，让他从头皮到脚趾都爽得发麻。

鸣人痉挛着的大腿根不再能支持他在卡卡西身上的起伏，快感也让他浑身酸软，在他整个人泄力瘫坐在卡卡西阴茎上的瞬间，鸣人就叫着射了出来。高潮时绞紧的湿热甬道险些就让卡卡西精关失守射了出来。

高潮之后的鸣人软趴趴的瘫在卡卡西身上喘着气，性事让他脸上蔓上不易察觉的红晕，就连毛孔都在舒展着，散着热腾腾的气。

就算处于这样的失神状态，他还不忘好好把卡卡西的鸡巴塞在自己的身体里。

“ 鸣人 …”

“ 嗯？ ” 被喂饱后的鸣人正跟卡卡西黏糊糊地亲吻着，像是刚交往的初中生情侣，只是啃啃嘴唇就能满足。

“ 要不 … 我来动？ ” 卡卡西试探着问道，他还被鸣人结结实实地压在身下，可鸣人好像还没有结束的意思。

“ 不可以的说，卡卡西老师你不可以动的说。 ” 鸣人蹭着卡卡西的脖子撒着娇。他自小时候就喜欢挂在老师的脖子上转圈圈，跟卡卡西交往后更是光明正大地霸占着那里，也愈发喜欢没事就把自己埋在卡卡西的颈间去嗅他的气味。

不得不说人柱力的恢复力就是让人艳羡，没过多久鸣人就从高潮后的脱力状态里恢复了过来，又重新摇着屁股伺候起后面的那根阴茎。

“ 卡卡西老师， ” 鸣人一边呻吟着一边说道， “ 我可是答应过你不会让你动的，会让你全 — 部 — 都射出来的说。 ”

射过一次的鸣人当然能腾出更多的耐性去玩弄卡卡西。他摆动腰肢的同时还不忘收缩着自己的甬道，让自己的每一寸穴肉充分吸着卡卡西的鸡巴。

“ 唔 — 鸣人 —”

鸣人的肉穴像是张小嘴，吸食着卡卡西的魂智，他只能闭上眼偏着头去缓释阴茎摩擦着湿软穴肉的快感。他迎合着鸣人摇晃的屁股挺着腰，把自己的性器一下一下送进更深更热的甬道里。呻吟声从他泄了劲的牙关溢出，一遍又一遍低吟着鸣人的名字。

鸣人看着身下的年长男人情难自持的模样，颇有满足感，旗木卡卡西的这幅模样只有他漩涡鸣人能看到。他拥有卡卡西的全部，不仅是面罩下鲜为人知的容貌，他性爱时的每一帧画面更是会独一无二地烙在鸣人的脑海里。

这是他的，这是他漩涡鸣人的。他被他所拥有，为他所痴狂。

鸣人的舌尖舔过对方如白瓷般绷紧的脖颈，将上面的汗珠搅进嘴里，伸手扭动着卡卡西的乳尖。胸口被玩弄的另类快感轰炸着卡卡西的脑子，他被鸣人带得疯狂。

像是终于不满足于被动的局面，卡卡西翻身将鸣人压在了身下。他与鸣人热烈地亲吻，把舌头伸进鸣人的口腔里去跟爱人湿软的舌缠弄。卡卡西终于在这场激烈的性爱中掌握了主动权，挺着腰大开大合地草着鸣人。

“ 呃 — 老师 — 太深了 —” 生理性泪水溢出鸣人的眼眶，他闭着眼睛叫着，但双腿却紧紧缠在卡卡西的腰间。他的会阴被对方撞得通红，也丝毫没有从这场疯狂性事里停下的意思。

几乎是同时，两个人一起射了出来。

鸣人搂着卡卡西跟他一起喘着粗气，而卡卡西的手正有一搭没一搭摩挲着鸣人后背的肌肤。

一闭上眼睛，卡卡西清晰且有力的心跳声就会从胸腔传来，清晰地传进鸣人的耳朵里。

一想到那颗心是为他搏动的，鸣人就倍感幸福。

“ 卡卡西老师。 ” 鸣人蹭着卡卡西的胸膛撒着娇，他喜欢像现在这样，跟心爱的人做爱后，餍足地跟心爱的人拥抱着。

“ 嗯？ ” 卡卡西懒洋洋的声音从头顶传来，他不似鸣人那般有活力，性爱的疲惫感此时已经泛了上来，叫嚣着让他睡个好觉。

“ 我啊，最喜欢卡卡西老师的说。 ”

“ 我也是，鸣人。 ” 卡卡西吻着鸣人的额头说道， “ 老师也最喜欢你了。 ”

“每一天都比昨天更加喜欢你 ”

“ 啊啊啊 — 为什么会这样的我说！为什么卡卡西老师你完全没有退烧的说！ ” 鸣人看着温度计上的数字惊叫，躺在床上的卡卡西只是睁开一只眼，懒洋洋地瞥了眼他的学生。

卡卡西心想，怎么想那种偏方都不会起作用吧，更何况是带土那家伙说的，怎么想都更加可疑。但还是贴心地没把内心的吐槽展示出来。

他好似还没从昨日激烈的性爱中缓过来，肌肉酸软的症状没有缓解不说，甚至身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要睡觉。

但旗木卡卡西注定是个得不到安歇的劳碌命。

“ 我们再试一次吧！卡卡西老师！ ”

卡卡西被鸣人这句话吓得睁开双眼，入目既是漩涡鸣人那头耀眼的金发和虔诚的蓝眼。

“ 别鸣人！你冷静一点！不要伸手碰哪里！呃啊～停啊！～ ”


End file.
